


Rainier     Year One

by Susie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susie/pseuds/Susie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair meet for the first time at Rainier Univ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainier     Year One

## Rainier Year One

by Kaci

Author's disclaimer: The characters belong to Petfly. 

* * *

Rainier Year One   
By Kaci 

"Mr. Sandburg, if you'll just take a seat, we'll be able to start the class." The professor rolled his eyes. Another smart aleck young student, just what he wanted to deal with this year. 

"Sure, man." Blair dropped into a chair at the rear of the classroom. Throwing his backpack on the floor, he unzipped it dragging out his notebook. 

"Now, if we're all ready, I would like everyone to take this test during class. Complete as much as you can. Any questions?" 

"Yeah, I have one. I didn't know there was going to be a test. So like, do I have to do it?" Blair gazed wide-eyed at the teacher. 

"Yes, you do. It's a pop quiz. I will take into account the fact that no one studied for it, Mr. Sandburg. I just want to get a feel for how much my students know about the subject matter. Is that all right with you?" 

"Sure, Prof, lay it on me." Leaning back in his chair he smiled innocently. 

"Thank you." The professor laid each test, face down on the students' desks. He pulled a stopwatch out of his pocket, checked the time and said, "Start." Strolling through the classroom, he checked on each students' progress. Fifteen minutes later, he noticed his new student Blair Sandburg sitting idly, looking out the classroom windows. _I knew this was going to be too hard for him. Sixteen years old, he should be in high school, not college. Poor kid, doesn't have a clue._ "When your tests are finished you may place them on podium at the front of the room and leave." 

Blair gathered his belongings together and stood up, accidentally knocking over his chair, and drawing the attention of all in the students in the classroom. "Sorry." Blushing scarlet he made his way to the podium. Laying his test face down, he hurriedly left the room. 

He turned over Sandburg's paper, expecting to see a virtual blank test form, but instead found it to be fully completed. Picking up a red pen he started correcting the answer sheet, thinking that he would be making a lot of red circles on the page. When he was done, he wrote A and circled it instead. Wiping his brow with his handkerchief, he realized he had found his star pupil for the year. 

* * *

Blair walked quickly back to his dorm room. _I could have made it to class on time, without everyone in the room looking at me for being late if they had just given me a correct class schedule. Why did I make a fool of myself on the first day?_ He groaned to himself. _Stupid jerk of a teacher._ Opening his door, he made his way inside. Two unknown bags lay on the other bed. _Oh, great, my football star roomie, just great!_ Tossing his books to the floor, he threw himself on his bed. _I just can't wait for my life to be made a living hell. I can hear the jokes now, Hairboy, Einstein, Freak! Another joyful day at the races._ Cursing to himself, he fell asleep. 

Jim opened the door to his room. He wiped the sweat from his brow, three-hour practices at the football field, in the hot sun, were going to be endurance tests. Slamming the door shut with his foot, he started to fall onto the bed that he expected would be empty when he noticed it was all ready occupied by a body. _My new roommate. I hope he isn't as bad as the last one. That jerk partied all night and day, Majored in beer._ Taking a good look at the beds occupant, he saw how young he was. _Oops, that must be my roommate's little brother._ Kicking his shoes off, he padded over to the window, turning up the air conditioner. Taking another quick peek, at the young man, he smiled to himself, _what a cute kid. I bet he's a handful._ He placed his bags on the floor at the foot of the bed and snuggling down into it, he quietly watched the young man until he himself fell asleep. 

Two hours later, Jim opened his eyes to find a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at him. The kid also lay completely still on the other bed, watching him. "Hello. Are you my new roomie's brother?" Jim smiled lazily at the young man. "I'm Jim Ellison." 

"Hello." Blair watched the Adonis get to his feet. The guy was a marvel of muscles, good looks, and an all-around jock. Groaning to himself he flipped over on his back. "I am your roommate. Sorry." 

" What are you talking about? You're just a little kid. Did your brother put you up to this as a joke? Well, tell him 'Ha, Ha', but I'm not playing." Jim slammed out of the room heading for the showers. 

Blair sucked his lower lip. It never failed; he pissed off the one person he needed to get along with. Sitting up he ran his hands through his long hair. Pulling the hair tie, he loosened his hair running his fingers through the waves. Unpacking his bags he put his clothes away in the empty drawers. He took out a picture frame that contained a picture of Naomi. Giving it a quick kiss, he set it down on his desk. Hearing a noise he looked up to find Jim watching him from the doorway. Embarrassed he turned away from him. 

"Listen, are you really my roommate?" Jim drawled. 

"Yes. The name is Blair Sandburg. I'll try to stay out of your way. I'm usually quiet and spend most of my time at the library." The chopped sentences hung in the air. "Oh, I'm sixteen if you're trying to figure it out, and I'm Jewish. Any other information is for me alone." The belligerent attitude amused Jim. 

"Hey, it's all right with me. My last roomie was a drunkard. I can put up with anything compared to that." The small towel hung around Jim's waist. Throwing it down on the floor he opened his drawer, taking out a pair of briefs. "I hope you're not modest Sandburg." 

" Of course not. I spent a summer once with the Zulu natives and believe me they wore very little clothes. Then the Irazi tribe in the Amazon, they were the first total nudists I had encountered. Man, after that, it was strange to wear clothes." Blair chuckled to himself at his memories. 

"How did you come to be at those places, Darwin?" Jim studied Blair quietly. By the attitude with which he was met, he knew that the young man had been hassled before. 

"Travel, man. Naomi and I, we've lived about everywhere. The only place that didn't set well with me was the Missionaries in Southern Africa. Strange customs. To conformist for us, so we took off pretty fast from that place." 

"Naomi, who's that?" Jim caught Blair sneaking a peek at the picture on the desk. 

"My Mom. You might say she's a 60's Flower Child that never grew up. She likes to live free. So do I. No rigid rules for me. The only reason I'm here at Rainier is because I want to be an Anthropologist. That means four years of college, then my Master's, then my Doctorate. So, I'm forcing myself to stay in one place to accomplish my goal. I have to be an Anthropologist, it's my life." 

Jim stared in amazement at this young man. How could anyone be so sure of their future? He was barely out of childhood. 

"Okay. How about grabbing a burger at Wonderburger?" Jim pulled on a pair of slacks and shirt. Sitting on the bed he pushed his feet into a pair of socks and shoes. 

"Huh, thanks man, but I really don't dig fast food. I'll see you later when you get back, okay?" 

"Sure, Sandburg. Don't wait up for me." Jim started laughing at the serious face he was watching. "Lighten up, Chief. We'll do fine together." Making sure he had his car keys, he left Blair to reflect on his roommate. 

Blair's rumbling stomach sounded loudly in the room. He was hungry but he had to conserve his money. A few skipped meals sure weren't going to hurt him. Taking out a pen and paper he sat down to write his first page in a new journal. 

Day One: Maybe I have found a friend. 

* * *

Blair and Jim settled into a routine pretty fast. Blair got up late and headed off for class. He spent his days reading and consuming numerous books. Jim was up early, out for practice on the field. Whatever time remained was spent on his studies. They usually passed each other in the halls or walking to and from class. Their only difficulty so far had been Blair's habit of not keeping a spotlessly clean room. Jim liked it nice and neat, nothing out of place. Blair tended to throw things wherever and leave them where they landed, which of course led to their first big fight. 

"Sandburg! Get your ass over here and pick up these books, your clothes and whatever this food used to be. I can't stand living like a pig in a pig sty." Jim glowered at his roommate. 

"Jim, sorry man, it's just that I've been so busy. I have to have all these papers written by Friday and I also promised the prof to look up some of his research material by tomorrow. That means I have to stay late this afternoon at the library, then walk out to his house to deliver it. I just don't have time to do all these chores!" His voice rising, Blair put his hands on hips glaring right back at Jim. 

Jim pushed Blair back against the wall, " Get this Darwin, you either straighten up or get a new roommate. Got it? Got it?" Jim stared into Blair's eyes. He saw them widen in fear. _Damn, he didn't mean to scare the kid._

"Don't you push me, man. I'm doing the best I can." The quiver in his voice angered him. He wanted to be strong and confident like his roommate. Not a wimp. Jutting his chin out he pushed right back. 

"Okay, okay, but try to get this picked up by tomorrow. I've got a date. See you later, hotshot." Jim left the room heading out for the car, when it occurred to him, he had left his keys on his desk. Retracing his steps he slowly stopped at the door. Blair was sitting quietly mumbling in the room. "He doesn't scare me!" Sticking his head in the doorway to take a peek, Jim walked back into the room, "Huh, Blair I don't suppose you might help me with a term paper that I have to write, would you?" 

Quickly wiping his cheeks he smiled up at Jim. " Sure, no problem. Just tell me the subject and I can get the stuff you'll need from the library." 

"Hey, I said help me, not do the whole paper. Look, I'll get the books and start writing it, then you can tell me everything I'm doing wrong okay?" Smiling, he gave Blair's hair a pat. "Got to go, bye." Leaving the room, he halted halfway down the staircase to listen. He heard Blair humming to himself. Chuckling, he decided the world had lost a great psychologist. 

Jim came home late that night to find his room empty. Apparently Sandburg hadn't gotten in yet. Glancing at the clock he discovered it read two a.m. _Way to late for the Chief to be out gallivanting around Cascade._ Rubbing his eyes, he decided to go look for him. It was only a few hours until wake up time anyway. He might as well stay up and do something useful. These late nights with his girlfriend were beginning to play havoc with his senses. He noticed that whenever he got tired, they started acting peculiarly. Smells seemed to be strange or stronger. His eyesight could go blurry, but then again he could also see great distances. In addition to that, the feelings of pleasure he derived from Caroline were unbelievable. Maybe he cared for her more than he thought. 

Driving his truck slowly along the road, he searched for Sandburg. _Where could he be?_ Rain was misting the windows of the truck. Extending his eyesight he caught a patch of blue jacket under a tall oak tree off to the right. Leaving the truck to idle, he made his way over to the tree. "Sandburg, hey, that you buddy?" 

"Yeah, Jim, I thought the rain might calm down a bit before I headed back out into it." A small shiver shook his body. "He kept me longer than I thought he would. You didn't need to come out and look for me." He coughed as he spoke. 

"Let's get you to the car. I'm going to have a word with that Professor. It's too dangerous for you to be out this late, in this kind of weather. He should have driven you back to the dorm. You could get sick." Placing his hand on Sandburg's forehead he felt the heat radiating off of him. "Damn, too late. You're all ready sick." Helping Blair into the truck he turned the heater on high, trying to warm him up. Jim's temper finally went through the roof and he felt his hands going to Blair's jacket giving it a great shake. "Don't you ever do this again. Do you understand me? If you're going to be late, you call me and I'll come get you, do you understand me!' Shaking him again, he found his arms full of Sandburg. Blair groaned. Jim found his eyes drowning in a deep blue sea. "Hey, stop that, I'm not mad. I just don't want anything to happen you. " Pulling and locking the seatbelt across his friend he drove back to their dorm and Jim accompanied Blair to their room. 

Jim helped divest Blair of his clothes, putting him in bed. Getting him a glass of water with a couple of aspirins he raised Blair's head to help him swallow them. Pulling the covers up to Sandburg's chin, he stared down at him. Running his fingertips across his forehead pushing the hair back from Blair's face, he murmured, "You're going to be okay. I'm right here for you buddy. Go to sleep." He wiped his forehead with a cool washcloth. "Sleep, Darwin." He felt Blair relax into sleep. Watching him, he felt a small place in his heart open up. He cared for Blair Sandburg, maybe it was his age, maybe because he tried so hard, but for the first time, Jim Ellison cared about someone other than himself. 

* * *

The months passed and Thanksgiving approached. Jim asked Blair what he was doing for the vacation, but he was reassured he would be spending it with Naomi. Jim left campus to go home for a few days, so he could see his Dad and his brother Stephen. They never talked or made any plans together, but they did have a Thanksgiving Dinner, their housekeeper insisting on tradition. Each meal was like a war camp. His Dad firing questions about his football games, who was winning, why wasn't he trying harder and then on to his studies. Stephen sat quietly through the meal hoping to be overlooked. After a week of this, Jim was glad to return to the University. Arriving back a little early he caught the faint heartbeat of his friend. He must have all ready returned from his holiday. 

"Hey, Sandburg, you okay? I thought about you when my Dad blasted me on my studies. Have a good time with your Mom?" 

"Yes. Nothing special. Sorry, Jim but I have a paper that's due in a few days. I need to get with it." Blowing his friend off, he left the room without even saying hi. 

"Good to see you too, Chief." Jim hung his clean clothes and repacked his drawers. A small piece of paper caught his eye. Picking it up he read it, realizing it was from Sandburg's Mom. 

Hi Blair 

Sorry, I can't see you over the Holidays but the guru insists on quiet and solitude this year. I'll catch you another time, baby. 

Naomi 

"Poor kid, he was all alone during the Holiday. But where did he go? The dorms shut down during vacations. Looking around he found a small note on Blair's calendar. 'Grayson Hotel, call after class.' _Oh, my, he couldn't had stayed at that run down hotel on Channing Street._ Dialing the number of the hotel he waited. "Hello, I'm looking for a Blair Sandburg, is he there?" Hoping against hope, a man's voice answered him. 

"Sorry, kid, your friend all ready checked out, don't expect him back until the Christmas Holidays. You want to leave a message? Hello?" Jim rested the phone in its cradle. No way in hell was Blair ever spending another holiday at that hotel. 

* * *

Another thing Jim noticed about Sandburg was that he very seldom ate in his company. At first he thought he was just pure vegetarian, so he wanted no part of Jim's Wonderburger's or Pizza Hut. But several times he had heard the Chief's stomach rumbling so loud he thought the kid would faint from hunger. Now, with all the other clues he knew that Blair had been going hungry to save his money for books. He felt sick just thinking about it. "Oh, Chief." 

That night when Blair returned to the room he found Jim sitting quietly as if absorbed in a problem. "You okay Jim?" 

"Yes. I have a problem. I didn't want to bother you with it, but I need some help." 

Blair settled down on the bed. "Tell me." 

"The coach says I'm gaining way to much weight. He wants me to go on a diet, but I hate the food he wants to shove down my throat. I know you are always eating healthy food. Could you help me with a diet? Maybe we could go out to eat together more, you know, you showing me the best places to eat?" Jim looked innocently over to Blair. 

"Jim, of course I can tell you where to go, but I don't need to eat with you. Let me make you a list." Blair jumped up to write down the names of several restaurants for his friend. 

Jim bit his lip. _Now what?_ " I never wanted you to know this Blair, but I have a small phobia about eating out in public alone. I know it's silly, but I feel out of place without someone with me. I'll be glad to pay for your food if you could just force yourself to eat with me at meal times. Would you do that for me, Chief?" Putting on his best sad expression with just a little hope showing through, he watched Blair take the bait. 

"Jim, I hate for you to pay for me. I can pay half of it, though. I hadn't realized you had gained weight. You look great to me! Sure, we'll go to the deli for lunch today. They have asparagus with whole mushrooms. You'll love it, big guy." Blair happily went about getting ready to go. 

Jim smiled, _It's for a good cause. I just have to keep reminding myself of that._

* * *

Christmas came along all too soon. Jim had prepared for Blair to go on a skiing vacation with him. His Dad had paid for it without a blink of an eye. "Blair, what day is your last class?" 

"Tuesday. Then I'll see you back here the week after Christmas, okay?" Blair pasted a smile on his face. He wasn't going to feel sorry for himself. He and Naomi never really celebrated the holidays. She always said that they were all made up days anyway. Only on his birthday did his Mom give him a present, not because of the day, but so he wouldn' t feel left because the other children received birthday presents. 

"Great, we'll leave Wednesday morning for Vale. The lodge said our reservations are confirmed." 

"Lodge, what lodge? What are you talking about, Jim?" 

"I thought I told you. My Dad is going to be busy over Christmas so he told me to find something to do; well I thought you and I could go skiing. Do you like skiing?" Jim hesitantly asked. 

"I...I've never been. What about your brother Stephen? Doesn't he want to go with you?" Blair was trying to understand why the family didn't want to be together. 

"No. He has his own friends. We'll have a great time Blair. Please say you'll go with me. For quite a while now, I've been having trouble with my senses. You see, sometimes my senses they become unmanageable. Physically, even the slightest touch can become painful, I can see over great distances, smell things others can't smell. I know it sounds strange but I almost blank out. I've noticed just the tone of your voice can help bring me out of it." Jim laid it on thick. 

"Jim, you know that reminds me of a native I met in Peru. He had the exact same symptoms. A Shaman of the village told me he was a throw back to the great Sentinels of Peru. He could see, hear, taste, touch, and feel extraordinary well. He protected the tribe. It's so unusual I'm going to start a small research project on the subject. 

"Blair, do you want to go skiing?" Jim interrupted. Sometimes talking to Blair was like talking to a walking encyclopedia. 

"I would love to go. Thanks Jim." Blair beamed at his friend, really his only friend on campus. 

The resort was beautiful. Blair tripped, fell and slid down the beginner's slope on his very first run. Watching Jim, he felt in awe how handsome his roommate looked skiing. He flew down the hills, around the corners and came to a perfect stop at the bottom of the hill. 

"I'm never going to learn how to ski. How long did it take you, Jim?" 

"Huh, I learned as a child, so all my life I guess." Jim was watching a pretty little ski bunny as she came down hill. "I think I'll go over that way awhile, okay Chief?" 

Blair grinned. "Sure, okay Don Juan. I'll just practice." He smiled as Jim had the girl in the palm of his hand within minutes. 

Christmas morning, Blair came downstairs in the condo unit, to find that Jim had made morning coffee and hot rolls. Feeling nervous, he wanted this day to seem normal, but he really didn't understand Christmas traditions. Taking a sip of the coffee, he hesitated. "Huh, Jim, I have a small present for you." Pulling a small package out of his backpack, he placed it in front of Jim. 

"Chief, you didn't have to do that. I thought Jewish tradition didn't involve presents on Christmas morning." Jim blew into his hot coffee cup. 

"Well, I guess not. I don't know. I haven't really celebrated Jewish traditions any more than Protestant traditions. I just wanted you to have something. You've been great to me Jim." Blair hung his head with his hair hiding his face. He was embarrassed to be so sappy. 

Jim watched his younger friend. The gift left a warm place in his heart. Tearing into the package, he found a small book. 'The Giving Tree.' "Thanks, Chief." Leaning over the counter he pulled his friend's hair back from his face. Taking his finger he lifted Blair's chin. "Thank you." Smiling he walked over to a present sitting on the coffee table. "Here's my present, Chief." Handing it to Blair he waited for him to open it. 

Blair ran his hands over the present. It was gaily wrapped in Santa Claus design. He felt every indention, every crease, memorizing the feel of it. His first Christmas present. He didn't care if he ever opened it. He just wanted to hold it in his hands. 

"Chief, you going to open it, or what?" 

"Oh, yeah." Carefully untying the ribbon, he eased it off the package, laying it carefully over to the side. Taking his Swiss pocketknife, he slit the tape so the package came unwrapped without tearing the paper. Lifting the small box from the wrappings, he heard something jiggle inside. Smiling up at Jim, he shook the small box. "Nothing going to explode, right?" He carefully opened the lid. A fantastic watch lay inside. It looked like it did everything but take out the garbage. "Jim, it's wonderful! Help me put it on." Blair held his wrist out for Jim to clamp the tabs shut. He turned it this way and then that way, to catch the light reflecting on the crystal. 

"Like it, Chief?" Jim felt a lump in this throat, Blair looked like he was about to cry. 

"Hmm, umm." Blair jumped up and hurried from the room. A small sob echoed in Jim's hearing. 

* * *

"Jim, why do you let that little creep room with you? He's a freak! No way, would I want that little wimp in my room." Chuck had been badgering Jim for weeks to get rid of Blair. He thought they would be great roommates. Between football and other sports they were the two best players on the college teams. 

"Just leave Sandburg, alone. He's all right and he's not a wimp. He put me in my place, right off the bat. Besides that kid is a genius. My grades have improved tremendously. 

"Pansy material if you ask me. Does he even know what to do with a girl, or is he just into guys?" 

Jim's laughter radiated from him. "Chuck, you should be so lucky. I've had more women call my room than I can handle. Why? Sandburg. All he has to do his bat his eyelashes at them and they fall all over themselves getting to our room. Hey, the kid is a babe magnet." 

Chuck considered if Jim was telling the truth or not. " A babe magnet, huh. Really. Maybe I misjudged him, we could double date, I think I'll call him." Jim watched with amusement as Chuck revised his opinion of Sandburg. _Poor Sandburg, that was really tacky of me._

As time progressed, Blair found several old manuscripts about Sentinels in Peru. An explorer named Sir Richard Burton had done extensive work on the subject. Blair could barely contain himself. He had found a living, breathing Sentinel in twentieth century Cascade. 

The spring season was in bloom. Jim's allergies were having a field day with his senses. Blair devised a plan for Jim to use deep breathing exercises to help him cope. 

"Jim, breathe out and in. That's it, one more time. Out and in." Blair could tell Jim was getting tired of the exercise. "Now, we could try how long it takes you to... 

"Enough, Chief. I've got it down pat and I have other things to do. I'll get back to you later, okay?" Jim grabbed his sweater slamming the door behind him. 

Blair sighed. Another excuse to stop learning. Someday, he'll beg me to help him control his senses. " Blair found the last record in his journal, making a small note. 'Jim needs to learn discipline.' _Yeah, he chuckled to himself, as if Mr. Perfect could ever be wrong._

They had become very close friends. Jim took care to help Blair as often as he could and Blair reciprocated by helping Jim with his studies. To Blair schoolwork was a breeze to be hurried through, to Jim it was an inconvenience with which he had to cope. Together they complimented each other. As the school year drew to a close, they both felt like they were about lose a part of themselves. 

The last day of classes they stood around in their room, making small talk. Neither wanted to leave the other. "Blair, now you're sure your Mom is going to pick you up at the airport in Mexico City, right?" 

"Yes, quit worrying. I'll be fine. I'll meet you here next year. You will be here, right Jim? I want to share my room again with you next year. You set it up all ready in the office?" 

"Blair, calm down. Everything for next year is set." Hearing a honk outside Jim looked out the window. "I guess that's your cab. Now stay warm, take care of yourself. Don't stay out late and mind your Mom." Jim drew Blair into his arms. He was afraid to let him go. "I want you in one piece back here, kid." 

"Jim...Jim take care of yourself. If your senses start to go out of whack, do those deep breathing exercises I taught you, okay?" Blair hugged his friend very hard, wiping the tears from his eyes. " See you Jim." Jim listened as he made his way out to the cab, running from the room with only his backpack. "Bye Jim. You're my best friend." He heard Blair speak softly. Only he would have heard him. 

Sitting down on the bed, Jim hung his head. Three months, it would only be three months until his best friend returned. 

Blair opened his journal. My First Year: I have found a friend. 

Finis.   
Would love feedback.   
The next segment will be Year Two. 

* * *

End Rainier Year One. 


End file.
